Only You
by jiminnie
Summary: "hyung, aku pindah ya"/"apa? Kamu mau pipis?"/"h-hyung... ma-hiks-af... a-aku nggak hiks maksud... b-begitu kok..."/"cup cup... kalau nangis entar tambah jelek loh"/WTH! IT IS YUNHO'S LIPS ON CHANGMIN'S LIPS!/Hah, susah-susah minta tinggal berpisah. Eh ujung-ujungnya tinggal bersama lagi. Dasar couple aneh./HOMIN BANZAIIIII


I'm present my first fanfiction

**"Only You"**

**Cast : **Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin

**Pairing : **HoMin

**Rate : **T

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Desclaimer : **Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin are belongs to God, themselves, DBSK, and SM Entertaiment.

**Warn(s) : **Too much typos! Dan karena ini fanfic perdana saya, jadi mohon maaf jika tidak sebagus seperti para sunbaenim sekalian^^

If you don't like the pairing, you can klik exit button^^ ini hanya cerita fiksi dan idenya murni dari otak saya. jika ada kesamaan mohon di maklumi /bow/

**.**

**Summary :**

"hyung, aku pindah ya"|"apa? Kamu mau pipis?"|"h-hyung... ma-hiks-af... a-aku nggak hiks maksud... b-begitu kok..."|"cup cup... kalau nangis entar tambah jelek loh"|_WTH! IT IS YUNHO'S LIPS ON CHANGMIN'S LIPS!|__Hah, susah-susah minta tinggal berpisah. Eh ujung-ujungnya tinggal bersama lagi. Dasar couple aneh._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hyung..."

"hm"

"hyung, aku pindah ya"

Dengan cepat yunho mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang yang ngajak ngobrol itu. _'hah? Pindah?'_

"apa? Kamu mau pipis?" tanyanya, mungkin dia salah dengar tadi. Changmin memutar matanya malas.

"aku bilang pindah hyung bodoh. Makanya kalo diajak ngobrol itu diperhatiin dong" omelnya ketus. Males banget kalau sudah nggak nyambung gini.

"kok tiba-tiba mau pindah? Kamu lagi marah sama aku?"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan olokan changmin. _'lebih baik beneran bodoh deh, jadinya salah dengar saja'_ katanya dalam hati.

"nggak kok. Pengen aja pindah. Kelihatannya enakan tinggal sendiri. Hyung juga nggak perlu dengerin aku ngomel kan?"

Changmin menjawab dengan suara yang pelan. Sebenarnya nggak enak ngomongin masalah kayak gini. Ya kan mereka sudah tinggal bareng hampir 10 tahun. Jadi kalau minta pindah seperti ini, pasti aneh.

"tapi kamu itu kan rumahku Min. Jadi kalau kamu pindah aku nggak punya rumah dong?" tanya Yunho sedih.

"apa sih hyung? Dorm ini kan bisa jadi rumah kamu. Dan aku ini manusia, bukan rumah"

"biasanya kan kalau aku pulang larut malam, kamu pasti yang bukain pintu. Jadi kayak rumah, semalam apapun itu pasti pulang. Terus ketemu kamu. Kalau kamu pindah, siapa nanti yang bukain pintu? Nyambut sambil ngomel? Sampe nungguin aku pulang walaupun udah malam banget?" jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Dia cuma bisa nahan senyum saja saat ngelirik Changmin yang mukanya sudah mulai berubah warna. Imut banget sih maknaenya ini. Jadi sedih lagi pas ingat Changmin minta pindah.

Changmin diam saja. Malu kalau ketahuan blushing karena gombalan si leader. _'nggak boleh kepancing. Ingat niatan awalmu Shim Changmin!'_

"pokoknya aku tetap pindah hyung"

Changmin pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan Changmin dan tinggal sendiri. Waktu itu dia pindah diam-diam. Saat Yunho sedang ada rapat dengan CO SM dan manager. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah bilang jangan pindah sebelum dia setuju. Yah namanya juga Changmin, sejak kapan sih dia mau nurutin kata leadernya itu. Alhasil Yunho sama sekali nggak menghubunginya barang sedikitpun. Ketemu pun terlihat acuh saja. Pura-pura acuh sih. Tentu saja Yunho masih menyapanya saat bertemu. Mungkin biar orang mengira mereka tetap akur-akur saja. Manager pun juga tidak ada yang curiga. Mereka kira keputusan Changmin pindah sudah disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Nyatanya tidak.

Sebenarnya dia punya alasan tersendiri buat pindah begini. Dia itu menyukai Yunho. Bahkan dari sebelum mereka jadi duo. Rasanya kalau tinggal hanya berdua terus, bikin rasa suka-lebih tepatnya cinta-nya bertambah terus. Dia inging Hyungnya itu hidup bahagia dengan wanita impiannya nanti. Sakit sekali hatinya memikirkan Yunho dengan wanita lagi.

Jadi ingat waktu sebelum pindah, Yunho selalu berusaha untuk mengurungkan niat Changmin untuk pindah. Dengan merayu lebih tepatnya. Tapi berusaha untuk menampiknya.

_'kalau kau pindah, nanti kangen aku loh Min'_

Sepertinya Shim Changmin sedang dapat karma.

Saat ini dia sedang sendirian di apartement –yang lumayan mewah, dan tentu saja bersih- barunya. Hanya memainkan tombol remote tv. Acara hari ini tiba-tiba tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Changmin mulai meneliti setiap sudut apartementnya. _'sepi sekali'_ batinnya sedih. Benar kan dia dapat karma dari Jung –pabo- Yunho.

Dulu kalau masih tinggal dengan Yunho, dia bisa ngomelin hyungnya itu. Nyuruh ini itu, atau ngusilin sampe marah, masakin maka- '_kenapa jadi kangen-kangenan gini? Shim Changmin! Kau akan terlihat sangat bodoh jika menyesali semua ini!'_ Shim Changmin tetaplah Shim Changmin. Tidak mau terlihat bodoh. Padahal sama bodohnya dengan Yunho kalau sudah ngomongin tentang dia.

_Kalau sudah kelamaan tinggal bareng ya begini deh jadinya..._

Repot sekali.

.

* * *

.

"mhmm... halo hyung..."

"loh? Kamu nggak lagi salah alamat kan?"

_'sialan' _umpat Changmin dalam hati.

_Sabar ya Min._

"enggak kok. Cuma ingin berkunjung saja" jawab Changmin kaku. Sebenarnya dia lagi malu banget. Tapi ditutupin pakai muka tebalnya.

"oh gitu. Masuk deh kalau gitu" Yunho menggeserkan badannya, memberi ruang agar Changmin bisa masuk ke apartementnya. Bingung juga mau bilang apartement dia apa mereka. Tapi punya Yunho saja deh. Kalau punya mereka, si Changmin enak punya dua apartement dong. _Kan kasian Yunho..._

Saat masuk, Changmin rasanya ingin mengomel panjang kali lebar. Lihatlah apartement merek- Yunho, sudah mirip kapal pecah. Sepatu berserakan di mana-mana, baju ada di sofa, piring dan gelas ada di meja depan tv, kaset film bertebaran di depan tv. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana Yunho bisa betah tinggal di tempat super berantakan seperti ini?

Melihat Changmin yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap setiap sudut apartementnya, dia sudah tau apa isi kepala sibocah bandel itu. Sambil menghela nafas dia pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"kamu tau kan aku selalu pulang malam. Banyak kerjaan. Jadi nggak sempat beresin apartement. Aku kan juga udah kebiasaan ada kamu yang beresin semua..." Yunho mulai memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Niatnya ingin menyinggung, tapi tidak enak juga. Changmin itu orangnya sensitive. Dia tahu itu.

"ini yang aku nggak suka dari kamu, hyung. Selalu ngandelin aku kalau masalah beginian. Gimana entar pas kamu sudah bangun keluarga sendiri? Bisa ditinggal kabur sama istrimu nanti" Akhirnya Changmin ngomel juga. _'dari pada sakit kepala, mending langsung marahi saja'_

"sudah ngerasain nih. Nggak enak loh Min"

"bodo deh"

"ngomong-ngomong kamu kesini karena kangen aku kan? Tuhkan, kamu itu nggak bisa lama-lama jauh dari aku. Aku udah prediksi dari kamu minta pindah waktu itu" tanya Yunho pede. Kalau nggak kangen, mau ngapain coba dia kesini? Pasti kangen deh.

Mood untuk ngajak damai pun hilang sudah. Changmin sudah keburu kesal. Kesal karena ketahuan kangen sama hyungnya itu.

"males banget kangen sama kamu. Ngeliat kamu bawaannya bikin pusing. Ingin marah rasanya" jawabnya ketus.

"harusnya kan aku yang marah Changmin. Ditinggal maknae satu-satunya tanpa bilang apa-apa itu seperti ditinggal sama tiga orang itu. Takut tahu kalau kamu nggak balik lagi. Kan nggak enak sendirian" Changmin terdiam mendengar perkataan hyungnya itu. Jadi merasa bersalah nih. Haduh, kenapa dadanya jadi sesak begini? Ingin menangis nih jadinya.

"h-hyung... ma-hiks-af... a-aku nggak hiks maksud... b-begitu kok..." Benar kan, Changmin itu orangnya sensitive.

Yunho hanya bisa cengo liat maknaenya menangis. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin bercanda. Ternyata malah dikira serius. Spertinya tadi dia yang bilang kalau Changmin itu sensitive, eh dia sendiri yang lupa.

_Benar-benar bodoh._

"e-eh Min, jangan nangis dong. Yuk duduk dulu"

Yunho memapah Changmin untuk duduk di sofa –setelah memindahkan baju-baju yang berserakan disana- dengan nyaman. Yunho menatap Changmin dalam. Imut deh si Changmin pas lagi mewek. Biasanya pertahanannya setebal baja eh langsung lembek kayak bubur cuma karena nyangkutin tiga orang itu. Changmin pasti jadi keinget mereka. Jadi tambah nggak enak. Padahal tadi dia ingin lanjut marah sama Changmin. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, sudah tidak bisa marah lagi.

"cup cup... kalau nangis entar tambah jelek loh"

"bod-hiks-o.."

"udah dong. Aku nggak marah kok. Yang tadi itu aku cuma bercanda saja. Aku tau banget kalo kamu nggak akan tinggalin aku seperti tiga orang itu. Aku kan selalu percaya sama kamu Min" jelas Yunho lembut.

"ta-tapi aku hiks j-jadi ngerasa b-bersalah hyung..." kata Changmin sambil tersendat-sendat. Susah sekali berhenti nangisnya.

"biar jelas semua, kamu cerita kenapa kamu sampai pindah begini. Dari dulu kamu belum ngasih tahu aku alasannya. Tapi sebelumnya, kamu berhenti nangis dulu. Bentar aku bikinin coklat hangat ya" katanya sambil meninggalkan Changmin ke dapur. Changmin sendiri berusaha menghilangkan sesugukannya. _'air mata bodoh, kenapa harus keluar di saat kayak gini. Harusnya tadi bisa aku tahan. Huwek' _omelnya dalam hati. Malu tahu malah mewek seperti ini.

Changmin pun sudah berhasil menghentikan tangisannya saat Yunho kembali membawa 2 mug coklat hangat. Oh, ternyata satu coklat hangat dan satu kopi hitam-untuk dirinya sendiri tentunya.

"nih. Nah sekarang cerita deh" kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan mug berisi coklat hangat ke arah Changmin. Dia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung menyesapnya.

"aku minta pindah bukan karena apa-apa sih hyung... rasanya takut kalau kamu terlalu bergantung sama aku. Kamu tau kan kita nggak akan selamanya tinggal bareng. Pasti ada waktunya kita pisah. Nah aku pengen kamu mulai ngebiasain diri hyung. Kalau boleh jujur... aku juga kesiksa hyung. Bosan sendiri. Nggak ada yang bisa diajak berantem. Kangen juga... Tapi ini demi kita berdua kok" jelas Changmin panjang lebar. Yah, akhirnya ngomong pakai hati juga. Susah ya kalau sudah mengerti satu sama lain begini.

"kamu tau nggak Min? Aku paling takut waktu itu akan datang. Rasanya kamu yang paling pas buat hidup sama aku. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi aku nggak mau sama yang lain Min. Kamu yang paling cocok sama karakter aku yang susah diatur ini. Cuma kamu yang paling pas Min. Maaf ya.."

Yunho tidak bohong saat mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar merasa Changmin yang paling pas untuk dirinya. Dia tau mungkin perasaannya ke Changmin sudah melenceng jauh. Ya mau gimana lagi. Sudah sepuluh tahun bersama, susah untuk menolak perasaan yang ada. Yah sudah terlanjur bilang, mending sekalian saja dilanjutin.

Changmin cengo saat mendengar perkataan hyungnya ini. Tunggu! Kok kata-katanya punya makna banget. Jadi maksudnya Yunho Cuma mau hidup sama dia? Selamanya? Duh, kenapa malah jantung berdetak tak menentu gini. Masa perasaan sukanya ke Yunho yang udah dikubur dalam-dalam buat masa depan Yunho biar terang itu harus cepet banget keluar lagi? _'sial! Pasti si Jung ini mau bikin aku salting lagi'._ Karena terlalu fokus melamun, dia jadi nggak ngerasa pas Yunho deketing mukanya ke muka Changmin. Sampe ada benda kenyal yang nempel di bibirnya itu, baru dia sadar.

_Tunggu..._

_Benda kenyal nempel di bibir Changmin?_

_WTH! IT IS YUNHO'S LIPS ON CHANGMIN'S LIPS!_

"mpphhm.."

Changmin berusaha mendorong Yunho sambil memukul dada bidangnya. Entah kemana tenaga Changmin. Rasanya seperti tenaganya di hisap oleh bibir hati hyungnya itu. Akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Yaampun, seorang Shim Changmin pasrah pada seorang Jung Yunho. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan.

"mphh.. haaa" karena kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat penting untuk kelanjutan hidupnya dan Changmin. Akhirnya dengan tidak rela dia melepas ciuman manis itu. _'hell yah! Changmin's lips are so fvcking sweet! Can I kiss him again?'_ pikirnya ngaco.

"sorry Min. Kebablasan. Karena terlanjur, yasudahlah diselesain sekarang saja. Min, _I love you_"

_Yaampun, si Yunho langsung nyosor aja._

Changmin masih berusaha ngatur nafas. Syok berat. Dari ciuman sampe pernyataan cinta. Hyungnya itu udah nyuri ciuman pertama-dengan lelaki tentunya-nya. Di tembak -sama lekaki tentunya- juga pertama kalinya. Tapi tentu saja dia senang setengah mampus. Dia kira dia sendiri yang tidak normal disini, ternyata hyungnya juga.

"Min, jawab dong"

"_I love you too" _dengan muka merah padam sampe telinga, Changmin langsung nyium bibir Yunho dengan cepat.

_Ugh, so sweet..._

"yaampun Changdol-ah, kamu imut sekali" Yunho sesekali menciumi pipinya. Baru jadian saja sudah skinship terus. Apalagi sudah lama.

"jadi kamu tetap tinggal di apartement mu? Hm?" tanya Yunho. Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat pose berfikir. Kalau lagi lovey dovey begini kan enaknya tinggal bareng. Susah kalau tinggal terpisah.

"aku bakal tidur dsini kok hyung. Apartement yang itu buat naruh barang saja"

"kalau begitu sekarang tidur bareng yuk"

"err... hyung mesum!"

_Hah, susah-susah minta tinggal berpisah. Eh ujung-ujungnya tinggal bersama lagi. Dasar couple aneh._

.

.

.

**:THE END:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong~ Jimin imnida^^ ini pertama kalinya Jimin bikin fanfic dan castnya itu pair yang Jimin paling cinta xD

Jimin juga pengen membudidayakan/? HoMin fanfic di ffn huehehe

soalnya jarang banget kan /kedip-kedip ke para author HoMin/

Jimin tau ceritanya gak nyambung atas sama bawah lol yah namanya juga baru kan.. mohon dimaklumi /sungkem ke readers/

feel free to comment hihi boleh deh masukin kritik dan saran, soalnya Jimin juga masih perlu banyak belajar x3

sampe nge favorite storynya juga sangat boleh /muka berharap/

ya Jimin juga mikir beribu kali buat nge post story ini. banyak pertimbangan. malu sih lebih tepatnya lol

Jimin beneran gak pede /nangis dipelukan changmin/

yasudah Jimin terlalu banyak ngoceh. sekian dan terimakasih :D


End file.
